The Janus System
The Janus System The Janus System is a complex system consisting of several components and sub systems. The Core System is the Computronic control that nor only controls the placement of each molecule but also provide false scanner results (for matter analysis) tactile inspection (touch) and to simulate that materials reaction to external influence. The Core System also provides and stores the material and scan data for a host of different Janus Masks. This Computronic and micro tractor matter manipulation is far beyond any Union tech and is provided by the Narth (An old AI form the NNNTH cache seems to have been used). The Computronic is far beyond anything the Seenians could produce. A Union system replicating some of these capabilities would exceed the capacity and size of Nelson II and never fit into a Supercruiser. Since it was also way beyond SHIP capabilities it was decided to make the Narth Computronic independent from SHIP but controlled by her. Since the process was still very complicated a VI was developed to assist SHIP to operate the system The Narth system was located in the same room as SHIPS core, but consisted of six perfectly sealed rectangular box shaped objects. Captain Olafson nicknamed these boxes “The 6 Shoe boxes”. It was later discovered that the boxes could be used to process all ship operations and in an emergency replace SHIP. When Tyron Suit attacked SHIP on a cyber-level. The Six Boxes automatically shielded SHIP and added its resources to SHIP thus easily defeating Tyron Suit. (All this happened way beyond any normal AI recreation speed) *is possible the computer was connected to the rest of the ship as well) *matter simulator (modified Narth/NNNTH tech) (beyond union manufacturing capability) *psionic nullifying shield (an psionic shield that from outside it scans as if there are no minds inside of it and it in self is undetectable) (top union tech modified and re-engineered by the Narth) (within union mass manufacture capability) (but requires high power computational control system if not connected to NNNTH computer. possibly military standard psi shield by 5075) *psionic simulator (highly modified Narth/NNNTH tech combined with union prototype psi tech) (way beyond union manufacturing capability) (requires either an NNNTH computer or massive union made computer to operate) *energy signature nullifiers (hides the energy signature of the ship, actual active shields and ship systems) (union tech re-engineered and improved by the Narth possibly with some retro engineered stealth tech from the devi) (within union manufacture capability by 5100) *multi tech veritable shield generators (able to generate large number of diverse shields for disguises) (top/prototype union tech minor assistance from the Narth) (within union manufacture capability by 5025) *veritable shield signature generator (generate an energy signature that matches the disguises shield) (top/prototype union tech minor assistance from the Narth) (within union manufacture capability by 5025) in my idea the visual scramblers was the originally developed visual mask system (the system that make the ship LOOK like other ships) but in testing it was discovered it is pierce-able by top level union sensors if the sensor is within around 100 Km from the ship. and Narth sensors could pierce it at the edge of their detection range. (later tests by tyron suit revealed the system is affective if the ship is no nearer than 3 light minutes from the sensor. considering the 100 light minutes range of the seenian sensors it is impressive.) as the system didnt answer the requirements for this particular project as it was planned that the tigershark will get close and personal look at things. the visual scramblers was shelved and archived to the most part. that was the idea behind them. This Article used detailed information created by Gnume) [[Category:Mil Tech] Category:Xeno Tech